


Couldn't be happier

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl thinks about Garnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't be happier

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Steven Universe fanfiction! Be nice!

It was different with Garnet. Everything was different with Garnet. Rose had made her feeling like everything and then she had watched Rose fall in love with Greg and felt like nothing in the eyes of the Gem she loved the most. Garnet wasn’t Rose. She would never be Rose and Pearl was happy with this this. She felt like an equal. Garnet looked at her like she was her entire world and she felt like it too. 

 

They had had their hard times. Pearl had betrayed Garnet, she had taken something very special to Garnet and used it to make herself feel like more than just a pearl. After they had started to fix their relationship, Garnet’s lips had landed on hers, her arms around her waist pulling her in to the fusion’s chest and she realised she had always been more to Garnet.  

 

She felt safe in Garnet’s arms, she felt more in Garnet’s arms than she had felt in a long time. Garnet was strong, she was powerful and she was Pearl’s. Pearl would wake up and sometimes find Garnet staring at her, love shining in her eyes. She had always envied what Ruby and Sapphire had and now through their joint love she had found her love. 

 

Garnet would never be Rose. One love can’t cancel out the other but she was happy. She was more than just a pearl. She was a crystal Gem and she was Garnet’s. She had Steven, she had Garnet and she had Amethyst. 

 

She couldn’t be happier. 

 


End file.
